Autonomous mobile robots, such as vacuum cleaning robots, autonomously move about floor surfaces without having to be connected to external power sources. For example, an autonomous mobile robot can include a rechargeable battery with stored energy that is used to power the robot during its autonomous travels across a floor surface. To recharge the battery, after completing a mission, the robot can autonomously return to a docking station and dock with the docking station to provide energy to the battery.